


20 Random Things About Hugo Weasley

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Friendship, Harry Potter Next Generation, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: 20 random things about Hugo





	20 Random Things About Hugo Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is my Worth the Risk Hugo.

1\. Despite the fact that his cousins make fun of his name, Hugo really likes it. He’s named after his great-grandfather, who was a soldier in a war just like his mum, even if it was a Muggle one. Whenever his cousins tease him, he remembers the old photographs that his grandfather showed him of a brave young man in uniform and feels proud of his name. Besides, no one else he knows is named Hugo, but there’s lots of kids named James and even a few named Albus.

2\. Hugo loves to read. He just isn’t very good at it. When the books just had pictures, he didn’t have to tell his mum and dad that the words never made sense. As he got older, though, they noticed, and he heard them arguing over whether something was wrong with him or not. It was Uncle Charlie who told them that maybe the words just got mixed up, since he has a problem like that. Hugo doesn’t have the same problem as Uncle Charlie, but he’s got one all his own that makes him see the words wrong or skip words that are important. Despite getting better, he still has problems even with all the practice. Still, one of his favorite possessions ever is an old, torn copy of Hogwarts: A History that was his mum’s when she was his age, and he hopes one day that he’ll be able to read it to her without the words getting messed up.

3\. When his dad moved out, Hugo thought it was his fault. His parents were always so happy and laughed a lot, and the only time they really argued was because of him getting into mischief or not reading right. The first night his dad was gone, he heard his mum crying after she thought they were in bed, and he snuck into Rose’s room because he felt so bad. She hugged him and let him sleep with her while she told him it wasn’t his fault, but he still wonders if his dad would have left if he’d been better.

4\. Grandpa Weasley is his favorite relative. He loves all his family, but his grandpa listens to him and lets him help make a mess in the workshop without scolding him. His mum is the best mum ever but she scolds too much sometimes, so it’s nice being able to build things with his grandpa without getting in trouble for breaking something. When he’s older, he’s going to buy his grandpa an automobile so they can take it apart and try to put it back together. He’s already saving his money for it, but he tells his mum he’s saving to buy a new television ‘cause she wouldn’t understand about grandpas and grandsons.

5\. Grandmother Granger misses his mum. When he visits them, he’ll catch her looking at photos of his mum when she was younger and had _huge_ teeth. His grandmother always looks so sad, and his mum always acts so weird. He wishes he understood why ‘cause he’d try to fix it. All he can do is talk about his mum a lot to make his grandmother smile. He likes the smiles better than sadness.

6\. When Hugo was six, he and his dad were playing in the garden when his dad screamed. There was a big spider beneath the lawnmower, so Hugo carefully caught it and took it to the hill so he could let it go. After he came back, his dad hugged him and called him brave before making him promise not to tell anyone. Hugo didn‘t, of course. It’s one of his favorite memories, and now he always looks for spiders whenever he and his dad are outside.

7\. Shoes are awful. Hugo would never wear them if he could get away with going everywhere barefoot. He hates how they mash his toes together, and that he can’t feel the ground beneath his feet. He loves walking outside on the damp grass in the morning, and his mum’s finally stopped trying to force him into trainers unless they go out.

8\. Hugo loves all his uncles and aunts, but Uncle George is his favorite. Uncle George gives him sweets when his mum isn’t looking and tells him stories about his other uncle when no one is around to hear. Sometimes, Uncle George starts crying and tells him Uncle Fred would really love him cause he’s a lot like him. He never met Uncle Fred, but sometimes he thinks he knows him anyway. He wants to ask his mum and dad if Uncle Fred is in heaven looking down on them, but they get quiet and sad when the war is mentioned, so he figures it’s better to not always know all the answers. _He_ thinks Uncle Fred is around, and that’s what matters.

9\. Freckles are great. Hugo loves connecting the dots on his arms and legs when he gets really bored and trying to see if they make any shapes. He tried connecting Rose’s freckles before, but she just doesn’t understand the fun in it and made him stop. She’s so fussy sometimes, like their mum. Course, after she told him to stop writing on her, she tickled him until he was crying from laughing so much, so he supposes she’s an okay sister.

10\. There are some times when he wishes his hair wasn’t so dark. He likes how orange Uncle Percy’s hair is and how bright Aunt Ginny’s hair looks. He hears people talk about ‘Weasley Red’ but isn’t really sure what color it is since none of them have the same color. Still, he wants Weasley Red cause he’s a Weasley and proud of it.

11\. Visits from Uncle Charlie are nearly as fun as Christmas. Uncle Charlie calls him Huey and tells him stories about dragons and doesn’t read too good, either. Uncle Charlie also makes his mum blush and laugh even as she scolds, which is always funny.

12\. His biggest secret is something he’ll probably never tell his dad since he knows his dad wouldn't be happy to hear that he doesn’t really like Quidditch that much. He wants to fly, even if he doesn’t think he’ll like not having something beneath his bare feet, but he thinks the game is boring.

13\. Mel is all right. Hugo didn’t like her much at first because she talks too much and giggles when she laughs, which is weird. But she likes his dad, and Hugo figures anyone who likes his dad must not be too bad. ‘sides, his dad is happier now that Mel is around, and Hugo doesn’t have to worry about him being all by himself.

14\. Hugo isn’t sure what he wants to do when he grows up. He doesn’t even usually know what he wants for dinner, so he figures he doesn’t need to know yet. He likes being outside and learning about magical animals, long as he doesn’t have to read much, but he also likes the idea of making things. He does know that he doesn’t want to do what his parents do. It makes them sad sometimes, and he wants a job that makes him happy.

15\. The idea of going to Hogwarts is scary. He doesn’t want to share a room with strangers and be forced to learn things that don’t interest him. He also doesn’t want to leave his mum and never see Uncle George or Grandpa like he does now. His mum and dad won’t let him stay home, though, so he has to be brave, even if he did have a nightmare about none of the wands wanting to be his. He’s scared to go get one now in case it comes true.

16\. Since he’s going to have to go to Hogwarts, he knows what house he wants to be sorted into. He’s not going to tell anyone, of course, cause they wouldn’t understand. But Tim is lonely all by himself, so Hugo figures he should do his best to give his cousin company. Besides, green has always been his favorite color.

17\. His gran is teaching him how to cook. So far, they’ve only made eggs and a chocolate cake, but he likes how everything combines into one big bowl and turns into something delicious. When he’s better at it, he’s going to make his mum fresh bread and his dad biscuits.

18\. Uncle Bill’s scars never scared him, like they do some people. Hugo finds the twisted skin fascinating, like freckles and stars, and likes to imagine pictures in them. Uncle Bill now asks him every time they meet what he sees in them that day, and he always tells him something, even when he doesn‘t actually see anything, cause it makes Uncle Bill smile. He figures it‘s not lying if it‘s for family.

19\. There’s a word puzzle in the Daily Prophet every Sunday. Rose always works on it during the day until she solves the whole thing. Hugo never tells her that those sorts of puzzles actually make sense to him or gives her any answers even when he knows them. After all, she likes solving them, and he doesn’t really care that much about being clever.

20\. Teddy makes his mum smile more than she has since his dad left. He also takes them neat places and knows great people like Dil. Hugo thinks it’s a little strange that Teddy broke up with Victoire and is now spending time with his mum, but Teddy‘s always done things differently than most people, which is one reason Hugo thinks he‘s great. ‘sides, he likes Teddy a lot more than Mel.

End


End file.
